I'm leaving
by isitorisitnot
Summary: Bones thinks about leaving... not good at summaries. pointless fluff bones booth pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Bones or its characters the only one I do own is Mindy.

It was a long, cold stormy night. The night the world would change forever. She is sitting there at her desk and I have never thought she looked more beautiful. Whenever she is thinking she bites her tongue while it is sticking out. I don't even think she even realizes it. I don't know how long she has been calling my name but by her look my guess is awhile now.

"Hey Booth you ok?" Jeeze what is wrong with him, why is he staring at me.

"umm….yea what were you saying." I send her my charm smile.

"agggh I was saying that.. I think I should go on a vacation which means we would not be working together for awhile or ever again."

Did I mention this is the day that my world ended." What you will not be coming back. Why what did I do, whatever I did I am sorry."

"It is not you Booth, I just have to go, I have to get out of here. I mean Ang is now married to Hodgins and expecting a child, Cam got married, Zach is getting married and you well you are dating Mindy which it has be what almost a year now, which means you will be getting married soon…."

"Bones"

"I just don't fit with you guys anymore and yes I know that I never want to get married but it would be nice to have someone I call mine."

"Bones if you would just shut up for a minute you would know that Mindy and I broke up…"

"What why you were so happy."

"Because she was no you."

Did he just say what I think he said. "What did you just say?"

"She is no you I have been in love with you since I met you."

"Booth…"

"No Bones I don't want to hear it. I love you and I know you don't like me like that and that I just may of ruined our friendship but what are the chances that our friendship would last with you leaving plus I could not hold it back any longer…"

"Booth I love you to."

"and I am sorry for that but I thought you…"

"Booth…"

"should know that and you know what I am not sorry for loving you…"

"Seeley did you hear what I said."

"What Bones oh that you love me to yea I heard that. Wait oh my god you love me to. You love me to?"

"Yea I do. I have for a long time now." The next thing I knew I was being kissed by the man I love and it was better than thing I could have imagined.

"I love you Temperance."

"And I love you Seeley."

You think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine.

Chapter 2

"This means you are not leaving, right?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh please explain."

"I am still going on vacation but I will be coming back."

"When do you leave and where are you going?"

"Tomorrow and to Montana."

"Why Montana?"

"Wide open spaces, big sky and visit an old college friend."

"Ok, just a friend?"

"Yes Booth why would it be more if I am with you?"

"I don't know because we got together tonight. Oh yea try to stay out of trouble ok."

"What if I want trouble tonight?"

"Well then I would just have to save you and you know doctors orders are always to not be alone. So I would have to stay over."

Bones apartment

"Booth I still have to pack."

"Ok while you are packing I will make us dinner."

"You don't have to. We can just order out."

"No Bones I want to. Please let me, your last night in town you should eat great food not good take-out ok. Now go pack."

"Okay Okay you win I will go pack. But what are you making?"

"You will find out when you eat it. When do you get back anyway?"

"Umm… It is an open ticket because I was not sure I would be coming back. But no later than a month."

"A month… I don't know if I can not see you for that long. What would you say if I came up for a week?"

"I would like that but…"

"No buts."

"I am not sure if I will be there that long. I might be there for just a week. It would make no sense for you to go there when I am on my way home. Now could it?"

"I guess not. Ok. I will wait for you to tell me when you are getting back to book it ok."

"Ok now food please I am hungry."

"Yes my lady."

"Hey stop being a smart ass." Heads to bedroom.

"Booth have you seen my clean basket of clothes."

"You mean the basket with the red teddy in it?"

"Yes, that one. That is what I was looking for thank you."

"WHAT, who are you wearing it for or do you mean for tonight because if it is for tonight then you won't need it."

"Yes I will because nothing is going to happen tonight and no it is not for tonight it is for Montana. It is for NO one. Now give it to me."

"No if you ain't going to wear it for me you can't have it." I throw her my charm smile.

"Oh really well then I guess I am going to have to take it from you." I went right up to take it. "Hey that is not fair you are taller than me." Then I got a wicked smile on my face.

Oh shit I am in trouble now that smile is evil. She what is she doing. Her lips are so soft.

"Thanks bye I have to finish packing."

"Wait, what." Then I saw it she has the red teddy.

"That was dirty Bones. If you want it that way two can play that game."

Oh crap now he has an evil smirk. What did I start.

"You go finish packing I will go cook."

"Oh no. You are going to come help me and we will order out. Ok?"

"You don't trust me to cook for you that hurts. That really hurts."

"Did you ever think that I just wanted you in my BEDroom."

"Really Bones what happened to nothing will happen."

"I have to give you something to remember me by."

They finished packing after many arguments about acceptable clothes. Dinner was long forgotten by the time the packing was finished.

Reviewing is the best thing ever. So please do. The more reviews the faster the chapters go up. Not sure how long it will be it just kinda keeps writing itself.


End file.
